


start a big fire

by literallynoonecares



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Light Knife Play With Clothing but No Skin Contact, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoonecares/pseuds/literallynoonecares
Summary: “I get it,” he says as he leans against her.“Thank you.”“You just want to feel free,” he asserts.She turns around in his arms so she faces him.She shrugs.“I want you to take away my control.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 74
Collections: Kinkuary Prompt Challenge





	start a big fire

**Author's Note:**

> **important CW**  
>  this is a CNC fic but there are also flashbacks to them negotiating the scene and to a service-esque dom scene with overstimulation. I wrote this for kinkuary write two kinks that normally wouldn't go together. here we are.
> 
> this is a consensual dynamic but could be triggering -- please don't read if you think it will! and as always don't feel bad if you enjoy CNC as long as it is safe and consensual. 
> 
> In the service dom flashback Ben calls Rey princess, baby, and a good girl. 
> 
> In the CNC scene Ben cuts her shirt off with a knife. He calls her sweetheart.
> 
> k love y'all bye enjoy.

_“Ben?” Rey asks nervously._

_“Yes, sweetheart?” Ben looks up._

_“Do you remember how I said I wanted to ask you something?”_

_“Yes,” he nods._

_“I want you to promise you won’t judge me.” Rey blushes._

_“I would never.”_

🔻🔻🔻

Rey’s alone as she sips on a gin and tonic and scrolls on her phone. She smoothes out her pleated plaid skirt as she gets up to go to the bathroom. When she returns, a man sits in the seat she left. She sighs and sits on the stool next to him, slinging her bag on the hook below the bar. 

“Kylo,” he introduces himself. A hand extended. 

She takes it. 

“Kira.”

Her cheeks are flushed. She’s sweating. She’s grateful her black long sleeved shirt hides any stains. She’s not sure she’s in her right mind.

She orders another drink anyway. 

“It’s on me,” Kylo offers.

“Thank you,” she replies with a smile. 

“So what’s your story, Kira?”

She tells him the bare minimum. 

They’ve had two drinks. He’s told her he works in finance. She’s told him she works in real estate. 

He loosens his tie.

His hand is on her thigh.

She pulls away and he seems frustrated. 

He’s not deterred, though. He puts his hand back on her thigh. 

Higher this time. 

Her heart rate quickens.

🔻🔻🔻

_“Think of it as part of the service I want. The service I require,” she punctuates the last sentence as her eyes narrow._

_“Well, you have a point,” Ben laughs as he finishes cutting peppers for their dinner._

_“So...”_

_“Yes, Rey?”_

_“Are you into it?”_

_“Yeah, I am. I’ve done a few scenes before,” he tells her._

_“Okay,” Rey replies. She smiles and he comes up behind her and hugs her as he kisses her head._

_“I get it,” he says as he leans against her._

_“Thank you.”_

_“You just want to feel free,” he asserts._

_She turns around in his arms so she faces him._

_She shrugs._

_“I want you to take away my control.”_

🔻🔻🔻

He’s a little forceful. He takes over the conversation.

She sort of hates it. 

But she lets it happen. 

He _is_ hot at least.

“Should we dance?” He stands up from his stool.

His hand is on her shoulder. She shivers. 

“Uh....”

“Come on, Kira,” he says as he extends his hand to her. 

“Okay. Sure.”

He leads her to the dance floor where a series of mid-2000s pop hits pump through the speakers. He’s behind her and grinds his hips against her ass. She tries to put distance between them but he keeps pulling her closer. She can feel his erection.

“Sorry, it’s a little much for me,” Rey says to him. 

“Oh come on, I know you want this,” he says against her ear. His breath is hot and lingers. She feels it in her bones. 

“I don’t. I’m sorry. I like to move slow,” she replies. 

“You like to pretend you’re so innocent but I can tell you want me,” he says. 

“I should go home. It’s late,” Rey says and extracts herself from his grasp. 

“You can’t go, Kira. You’ve got me all riled up,” he says. 

“It’s late. I’m sorry,” she says. She makes a beeline for the exit. 

It’s not until she’s turning the key to her apartment when she fully realizes he’s still behind her. 

He watches her intently. 

He pushes his way into her apartment.

She’s too shocked to scream.

🔻🔻🔻

_Rey leans against the counter and stifles laughter. Ben whips his head around._

_“What are you laughing about?” Ben asks._

_“Just picturing you in one of those sexy maid outfits. I think it’d be hot,” Rey snickers._

_“You want me to clean the house in a sexy maid outfit?” Ben quirks an eyebrow._

_“Yeah, I do.”_

_“Okay,” he shrugs._

_“Thank you,” she replies._

_“What can I do for you tonight, Princess? In lieu of a maid outfit?” A smirk floats across Ben’s face._

_“I can think of a few things,” Rey says._

_“So can I,” he says as his eyes narrow. He rushes towards her and scoops her up and Rey giggles despite herself._

_He lays her back on the bed and kisses her as he undresses her with reverence._

_Goosebumps populate her skin as he traces his fingertips over her stomach and breasts._

_“Gonna make you feel good,” he says._

_“_ Please _, Ben,” Rey begs._

_“Gonna make you feel too good,” he murmurs._

_“What does my Princess want?”_

_“To feel good,” she says._

_“That’s right. And do you deserve it?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“And why is that?” Ben’s voice is low and leading._

_“I’m your good girl,” she replies, her voice breaking._

_“That’s right.”_

_He’s between her legs and slides her underwear down and tosses them off the bed without breaking eye contact._

_He kisses her thighs and bites lightly, leaving his mark on her._

_His tongue circles her clit. She writhes beneath him and one of his hands flies to her hip bone and holds her down. The other hand snakes between her legs and she pushes her hips up._

_“Don’t move, Princess. Good girls don’t move,” he says._

_She whines in response but complies._

_He lets her come almost too easily._

_She knows she’s in for it._

_“I think you have a few more in you, don’t you think? Don’t you think you deserve to come more?”_

_“Ben--“ Rey gasps as her orgasm rolls through her._

_“I think you can handle more,” he says against her cunt and he starts licking her cunt again. She’s already sensitive and can’t help but twist her body, desperate for relief._

_“You have to stay still, Princess.”_

_“I can’t,” Rey cries._

_He curls his fingers inside her as he circles his tongue over her clit and she comes again. He feels her clench around his fingers and he fucks her with his fingers through her aftershocks._

_“How do you feel, baby?”_

_“S’good. Thank -- thank you.” She can barely form a sentence. She’s so blissed out._

_And then she feels a vibrator suctioning against her clit and she tries to roll over so he can’t reach her. She’s too sensitive and it’s too much -- she can’t handle it._

_“Gonna make you feel so good again, Princess. You can handle it. I know you can. You deserve to feel good,” he says._

_“I can’t -- Ben,_ please _\-- too much --“_

_“Shhhh. Trust me.” He tries to soothe her as he turns on the vibrator. It’s on a low setting and she’s already starting to twitch._

_It’s so easy to bring her to the edge after he’s played with her. He turns up the vibrator and then she’s gushing over the towel he had wisely placed beneath her and he’s whispering words of encouragement and love as she completely unravels._

_As she settles, he turns off the vibrator and trails his tongue up and down her cunt, relishing in the taste of her._

_He knows she’s had a long week. He knows she wants to stop thinking about everything. So he goes almost too far. He lets her legs shake and her brain get too blissed out. Maybe then she’ll rest._

_He cleans up the bedroom as she naps in the living room._

_It feels something like stillness. Something like_ peace.

🔻🔻🔻

“What the fuck are you doing?” Rey asks. She puts space between her and his body, leaning against her kitchen counter. 

“You were so fucking terrible, Kira. Leading me on like that. Thinking you wouldn’t take me home. But I fixed that. I’m here now,” he says. 

“I don’t want you here. You have to leave.”

“You don’t know what you want, Kira.”

“Yes, I do. Leave.”

Her eyes grow wide when she realizes there’s a knife in his hand. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I don’t won’t hurt you.” There’s a sinister tone to his voice. 

“I don’t trust you,” she says. Her voice shakes. 

“That’s okay. You don’t have to. I’ve been told I’m very persuasive.”

He locks the door. Rey trembles. 

He stalks towards her and there’s nowhere else for her to retreat to. She stands up straight and looks away when he traces her cheek with his finger. 

“So fucking pretty,” he says. 

“I know you want this,” he adds after she’s silent. 

“I don’t,” she manages to say. 

“You wouldn’t have sat next to me at the bar if you didn’t. You wouldn’t have accepted my drink,” he points out. 

“I was just trying to be fucking nice. It doesn’t mean I want to fuck you,” she spits out. A fire behind her eyes. 

He sets his knife on the counter. It’s out of her reach. Deliberate. 

It happens quickly. 

He slaps her face and then grabs her jaw, shutting it tight. His other hand points in her face. 

“Shut the fuck up.”

She yelps. She feels tears prick at her eyes. Her face stings. She can’t help it. 

“Please,” she begs. 

“What?”

“I don’t want this,” she sobs.

“Oh, I think you do. Look at how you tremble under my touch,” he says. 

“Please,” she begs again. 

He pushes her down to her knees. 

“Don’t try anything. You know what to do.” He unbuckles his belt and slips it through the loops. He unbuttons his pants and slides them down. He takes out his cock and strokes it a few times before he grabs her chin and opens her mouth. 

He’s fucking her face before she can even register what’s happening. He grabs her hair and forces her to choke on his cock.

She gags and there’s spit running out of her mouth and he revels in the mascara that runs down her face. 

He pushes her away and she falls backward onto the kitchen floor. 

“You take my cock so well in your mouth. Let’s see how you do with your pussy,” he says as he lifts her from the ground and carries her to the bedroom. 

He grabs the knife.

She struggles against him but he holds her tight and her kicks and punches are fruitless. 

“Stop,” she says. 

“Oh come on, Kira. You know this is fun.”

He drops her on the bed and takes off his tie. He ties her arms above her head and she tries to wriggle away to no avail. 

“Please stop,” she begs again. 

“I don’t think I will.”

He straddles her thighs and there’s no way for her to fight against him.

He holds the knife out and she starts to sob even more. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I said I wouldn’t hurt you.”

He untucks her shirt from her skirt and starts to cut from the bottom with the knife, splitting the shirt in half. He does it slowly and carefully and Rey doesn’t dare move an inch. 

She’s not wearing a bra. 

“Look at you,” he says and tosses the knife so far out of reach she could never get it. 

“So fucking beautiful,” he says. 

She cries more. 

“Stop crying,” he commands. 

She sniffles in response. 

“Stop,” she asks him again. 

He ignores her request. 

“Gonna leave this skirt on you. Pretty little thing,” he whispers. 

He flips up her plaid skirt and slips his fingers between her legs and runs his fingers up and down her cunt until he stops on her clit. Her hips instinctively buck up at the touch. 

“That’s better,” he encourages.

“Kylo, please. Stop,” she cries. 

“What did I tell you about crying?” 

He fingers her roughly and without pretense. 

“Gotta get you ready to take my cock,” he tells her. 

“I don’t--“

She gasps as he curls his fingers within her. 

“That’s better,” he says again.

He stops fingering her before she can come and he knows that she’s frustrated by it. He _laughs_ at the way she writhes on the bed and struggles against her wrist restraints. 

He strokes his cock a few times before guiding his cock to her entrance and filling her all at once. 

“God, you feel fucking good.”

“Kylo,” she says softly, like she’s trying to stop the tears from falling.

“You feel so fucking good, Kira. Your pussy was made for my cock.”

“Please -- I can’t -- I don’t want --“

He fucks her harder. He lifts her hips and thrusts so he hits the walls of her. She whines. 

“This is what you were made for.” 

🔻🔻🔻

_“You’ll do it, won’t you Ben?”_

_“I will, Rey.”_

_“I love you,” she says as she kisses his cheek._

_“Friday? Meet me at Maz’s? Same safe word as usual?” Ben asks._

_“Yes. But not Maz’s. We go there too often. What about Oga’s?” Rey asks._

_“That’s two blocks further,” Ben complains._

_“You’ll survive,” Rey teases._

🔻🔻🔻

She still sobs as he fucks her. She can’t help it. No matter what he says to her or how it _feels_ , her body knows this is the response she’s supposed to have.

He can’t stand it any longer. She feels him pull out of her. He straddles her again.

He takes her face between one of his hands and squeezes her cheeks. 

“Stop fucking crying,” he commands her. 

“I don't think I can."

"You can, Kira. Just look at you. Look at how your body responds to my touch."

He drags one of his fingers across her folds. He raises it to her face and forces her to open her mouth. 

“Taste it. Taste yourself. How much you wanted this.” He pushes his finger further down her throat and she gags. 

He tucks her hair behind her ears and there’s something in her that clicks. She lets herself succumb. Tears start to dry. She zones out. 

He seems to notice. 

He flips her and buries her face in the pillows. 

He lifts her hips and fucks her hard. He spanks her and pulls her hair. She’s pliant and controllable like this. She lets him have her. 

Ben pulls out and pushes her down into the bed more. He comes on her back and doesn’t pay any to heed to his spend ending up on her hair or on the pillows. He steadies his breathing after he comes down and unties Rey’s hands and sets them down to her sides. 

He grabs the towel and cleans her back well enough and gathers her in his lap and hugs her tightly. She’s deep in sub space and he whispers praise and adoration into her ear and she murmurs in acknowledgement. She wraps her hands around his neck and gets as close to him as possible. 

“Rey?” Ben ventures. 

“Mmm?”

“You did so good. You were perfect,” he says. 

“You were too,” she replies. 

“Do you want to stay here?”

She shrugs against him. 

“Do you want to shower?”

Another shrug. 

“I think we should shower,” he says. 

“Okay,” she agrees. 

She trusts him. It’s implicit. She knows he has her best interests at heart. 

She knows he loves her. 

Ben carries her gently into the shower. There’s a worship-like quality in how he cradles her. How he sets her down. How he helps her stand. How he lets her lean on him. 

How he washes his come out of her hair. 

How he worships her body. He scrubs every inch with a soft touch and kisses. 

He brushes her hair and she seems so satisfied. He braids her hair and guides her to the couch where he makes her drink water and eat some almonds. 

He covers her with her favorite blanket and turns on the TV and holds her as they watch. 

Hours later she turns to him suddenly and he looks a bit frightened -- his mind starts to race that something is wrong.

“I can’t believe you cut that shirt. I loved it,” Rey says.

He’s so relieved.

“I’ll buy you a new one. I’ll buy you _ten_ new ones.” He peppers kisses all over her face and shoulders and arms and anywhere he can touch.

Rey giggles. It’s almost too lightheaded and airy.

“I’m holding you to that, Ben.”

**Author's Note:**

> would really appreciate comments + kudos on this one! 
> 
> follow me on twitter  
> and check out some of my other works you might be interested in:  
> such a dream to me — a somnophilia/breeding kink fic
> 
> the cost of business — a blackmail dub con fic
> 
> want you next to me — a smutty one shot (best friend’s sister/roommates)
> 
> control (to get what I want) — a CNC one shot
> 
> love me at the ungodly hour — an edging/orgasm delay fic


End file.
